Talk:When Love Takes Over (1)/@comment-3203797-20101207023415
Degrassi 2011 Promo Predictions !!! So i’ve been watching the promo for the last portion of season 10 over and over and i’ve made a couple of predictions based on what I saw. The promo starts off with a bunch of scenes flashing by, but I really couldn’t get anything from that. All I got was that Ayna might start dating Dr. Chris something big is going to happen with that.. I was thinking something like Anya starts dating him and then her mom dies and she gets mad because she feels that he could’ve did more to save her… or maybe since Ayna lied about her age, Dr. Chris finds out and breaks it off with her.. I really hope that that relationship lasts because Anya and Dr. Chris really look cute together. Onto the promo: The first scene we see it says Scores are settled. <——— that doesn’t have to mean a good thing. Scores are settled could mean something good, or something bad but in this case I think it’s something bad. From research i’ve been reading a lot that Fitz is going to show up at Clare’s house looking for help and Clare will help him.. Honestly, I respect the opinions but I don’t think that’s the case. It’s Degrassi. I don’t think that after almost stabbing Eli, Clare is going to be Fitz’s friend. I am also hearing a lot that Fitz is going to rape Clare. Again that would be stupid. Darcy already got raped, why would the make her little sister get raped as well. I think the whole Fitz returning is going to be a bad thing. I read on someone’s prediction video that they think that Fitz is going to kidnap Clare. And I agree with that. I think that Fitz is going to escape from jail seeking revenge against Eli and Clare for the whole situation at Vegas night, and he’s going to show up at Clare’s house and most likely kidnap her. When I saw that scene on the promo, I froze because I am so nervous to see what’s going to happen. There’s definitely going to be lots of tension. Secrets are revealed - I think that this has to do more with Zane and Riley because the scene shows Zane and Riley studying in Riley’s room and I guess one thing led to another and they kiss. Just as they are about to kiss Riley’s mom walks in on them and sees that Riley is kissing a guy, and she looks pretty shocked so Riley finally decides to come clean to his mother. Riley’s mom from the couple of times we saw her seems pretty chill, and I think that maybe she will accept him, but part of me is thinking that she’s going to freak out. Another prediction I have is that “Secrets are revealed” i think that Adam is going to tell Fiona that he is physically a girl. I think that somehow Holly J is going to find out first but she doesn’t know that Fiona and Adam are seeing each other, but when she walks into Fiona’s apartment she sees them making out, she’s going to tell Fiona and Fiona is going to be kind of upset that Adam didn’t tell her. But eventually I think Fiona is going to be cool with it. We see that in one part of the promo Sav is yelling at Ali and telling her that she made his life a living hell and Ali looks like she’s going to cry. In the last half of the season I think that Ali is going to hit her breaking point and run away. Her parents obviously will put out a missing person file and Ali will change her look, in one scene it seems like someone on the street tries to steal her bag.. but I don’t think Ali is going to be too good this season. A lot of people are saying in their predictions that the new character Sadie Rowland is going to break-up Eli and Clare. Apparently Eli cheats on Clare with Sadie. It would be pretty dumb if they made another guy cheat on Clare but I doubt that would happen because we’ve seen that Eli and Clare have been through so much together and Eli really cares about Clare I don’t think that Sadie is going to come between Eli and Clare. Frankly, every time there is a new female character all these Eli fan girls make up these dumb rumors that she’s going to break up Eli and Clare. Alexx Beniot, the actress who portrays Sadie tweeted that we are going to like Sadie, she’s nice. And it was also confirmed that Sadie interacts with most of the main cast. But i’ve heard that she had most of her scenes with Wesley, Dave, and Conner so I think that she’s going to be involved with their storyline, possibly date one of them. So all you Eli fans, don’t worry. Eli and Clare will be fine. In the driving scene, I think that Eli is going to teach Clare how to drive. Many people are saying it’s NOT Clare in the car but I am 98 % sure that it’s Clare. Why would Eli let anyone else drive Morty. I think that this scene is where Eli and Clare find out Fitz is back, Clare is driving and Fitz is walking while the car is coming towards him and Clare almost hits Fitz with the car. And I think that leads to Fitz showing up at Clare’s doorstep. The one scene I am looking foward too the most is the scene where Drew’s mom asks if he is high, and Drew goes “Yes Ma’m very” I laugh everytime I see it. I think that Drew is going to be involved with Bianca again, they possibly date, and it makes sense because in one of the scenes Bianca was like spinning around while Drew was playing drums. So I think he gets involved with Bianca again. THE DEATH!!! _ Everybody is making rumors and saying that it was confirmed that Declan is going to die but I am not really sure if I beileve that, I think i’m just going to wait and find it out myself. But I am for it and against that rumor. The reason I am against that rumor is because at the end of Love Lockdown Part 2 after Declan and Holly J had their talk, Declan went back to New York. It wouldn’t make sense for him to just come back to Degrassi and randomly get killed off the show. The reason why I agree that it is Declan who dies is because Annie Clark stated in an interview “Something happens at the end of the season where you really see who she is without all of the drama and the craziness she likes to put on top of things.” So that’s why I do believe Declan will die. But I’m mostly thinking that it’s going to be someone who we least expect to die, not Eli though because he is very well liked and was almost stabbed. Also Stefan Brogen tweeted that the season finale is compared to Rick’s shooting in season 4.